Chained Wolves and Frozen Hearts
by BlackXII
Summary: She found him not long after her clan's destruction, alone. What she didn't expect was someone who challenged her views. But she welcomed his challenge, because she would either break him, or make him strong and he belonged to her. (OCxEsdeath)
1. Chapter 1

**_Akame ga Kill belongs to their owners, Takahiro and illustrator Tetsuya Tashiro, please support the Official Release!_**

 ** _And now a Word from the Author: Hey guys BlackXII here with another Fic. This time it is partially inspired by a prompt from grither55. This is also my first Non-Crossover story in an age. Normally I'd ship Esdeath with Tatsumi, or a character matching her skill level. However, this is the story of someone who'll be viewed as a weakling. If he was in a video game in this chapter, he'd be at level 1. _**

**_But I shall stop rambling on the details. Enjoy._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

 _ **A Forest in the North**_

It was weeks after the downfall of the Partas Clan, when the last of the Clan was seeking out an opponent. She vowed to become stronger, and she would become the strongest, by any means necessary. Her Clan was destroyed because they were weak. The strong must be Masters of the weak and the weak must submit to the strong.

However, as she was hunting one wintry day, as the snow silently fell she spotted tracks. Not just any tracks. Human tracks, but that's not all she discovered. Following those tracks were the tracks of something feline.

 _"A snow tiger. It's on the hunt. The poor person, I bet he was weak. But, the tiger will be a good challenge for me."_ She thought as she followed the tracks. _"This will turn out to be quite an interesting hunt."_

 ** _One Hour Later_**

Bardulf was panting from behind a large boulder. Sweat ran down his head frowned with jet black hair, as eyes the color of Amber darted from left to right. He was trying to outrun the Snow Tiger for hours. But it kept right on figuring out his attempts to sidetrack it. One attempt resulted in grazing of his right leg on a branch. He and this beast were caught in a deadly game of chess. Him against the tiger, but it was a rather one sided game as he had no weapon. He didn't have much of anything save the clothes on his back. The young man began praying to the gods for deliverance.

But that didn't deter the tiger any. It saw an easy prey to kill. It finally managed to tire the young boy out. Now all it had to do was creep right up on him and then it'd have a nice meal. The one thing it didn't account for was the young huntress that stalked it when said unaccounted liability landed right on the tiger's back and stabbed it between the shoulders blades. The resulting dying growls and chuffs alerted the young man to peek out from his hiding place.

Then he saw her, blue predatory eyes framed with long turquoise hair. She looked a year or two older then him. His eyes went wide as she pulled out the knife from the still squirming tiger. Her eyes suddenly turned to look towards him and he quickly ducked back into where he was hiding. The killing intent he began to feel was as threatening as the tiger and he slowly peeked out again. To his relief it appeared she had left. Then the felt the hunting knife against his neck, only an inch away from contact.

"Caught you." Came the voice behind him. He began to tremble due to the cold and the fact his life might end at that moment began to end. "Stop trembling or I'll make this worse for you." He stopped abruptly.

"Look, thank you for the help but I have a shelter to get back to and please don't kill me." Came the quiet, scared reply.

"Well until I decide otherwise, what is yours is mine. I'm clearly stronger then you. Until I decide I have no use for you or your shelter you must submit to me. Is that clear?" She stated firmly. There was a silent nod, in which she smiled. "Good. Now take me to your shelter. But first I must dress this kill. We don't want this tiger to go to waste."

 ** _A Cave: Nightfall_**

Esdeath made the campfire as she observed the young man bandaging his leg in front of her. She'd continue on after the next few days but she wondered what she should do about this young man. Sure she could kill him, being the weakling that he was, but where was the fun in that? She watched him huddle into the pelt of the tiger she killed with her own knife.

"Ahem. That's my pelt." Esdeath stated firmly. "You do what I say, and I think about not killing you. Remember?"

"Sorry." He mumbled as he worked his way out of the pelt before she snatched it away and rubbed his hands at the warmth of the fire. "Of course the pelt is so big we could've shared it. But you seem to not care."

"Of course not. The Weak must be overwhelmed by the Strong. It is the way of my Clan and my way of life from now on." The bluenette stated in the proudest tone she could muster. The young man could only eye her oddly at the statement. Some saying! He felt it more like an excuse to bully people!

"Well, it sounds pretty selfish. Cause if you go through life thinking that, you'd make even hell freeze over." He muttered as his 'guest' glared and kicked him.

"Respect my ways runt!" She stated in a glare but then it occurred to her. "What's your name, and how old are you?" To know a name meant controlling someone, all because of knowing their name. This she knew from one of her clansmen.

"Bardulf, but family called me Bard. I'm nine." Was his only reply.

"What are you doing out here alone?" She asked with a raised brow.

"That's not your concern." He replied angrily.

"Oho, there's a bit of fight in you after all runt." Esdeath smiled an almost cruel one. "I think I'll keep you for awhile."

"That's if I don't decide to move to another part of the forest." Bard replied.

"No matter how fast you run I will hunt you down. So don't get smart with me." The bluenette coldly replied back. Her captive could only roll his eyes as he knew this was the start of something he had no control over. So he simply rolled over onto his side and fell asleep shortly after. Esdeath only gazed at the fire and mulled over her options once again. She slowly crept up on him, grasping her knife as she considered killing him in his sleep.

"Father...tell me another tale.." He mumbled as he smiled in his sleep. The smile made her stop short of striking. It was the first smile she'd seen in awhile, even if it was on another person sleeping. Esdeath paused for a moment to think very carefully about her next move, sheathing her knife as she looked him over. She could find no weapons, or any real hunting equipment.

 _"He must've been banished from his clan. They must've viewed him as weak or he did something to upset the leader."_ Esdeath thought carefully. _"But he kept outrunning that snow tiger. He has potential to be strong. Yes, someday I will be strong, and I will make him strong, but first, he and I must survive. We **will** survive." _

With that thought said, she carefully took the pelt and pulled it over her. the pelt was so large though that she decided to drape her newfound 'friend' with it as well. Then she drifted off to sleep as well, not knowing that this encounter would one day benefit her, Bard, and all those around them yet to come.

* * *

 ** _Whew! Well I consider this chapter complete!_**

 ** _Next Chapter will focus on one leg of Esdeath's journey, along with trying to help Bard learn the ropes of survival. The question is however, will he be able to tolerate her for the long journey?_**

 ** _I just hope you like this and want more! Happy Holidays and as always;_**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Akame ga Kill belongs to their owners, Takahiro and illustrator Tetsuya Tashiro, please support the Official Release!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Survival**

 _ **A Cave in the North: Morning**_

Bard woke up slowly to the feeling of warmth as he opened his eyes to the tiger pelt upon him. He looked around and heard the sound of meat cooking as he discovered Esdeath cooking a chunk of tiger meat. He raised an eyebrow at the girl as he sat up. "Morning." He muttered.

"You're up, rise and shine and take a look around Bard. You and I are never going to see this cave again." Esdeath stated as she ate her share of the cooked food before cutting a fraction for him.

"What do you mean?" Bard asked as she tossed him the fraction of meat and he caught it. "You call this breakfast?"

"Yes. The rest I'm dehydrating so that we have ample supply for awhile." She explained. "First rule of survival my little captive. Always be prepared."

"Now what makes you think I won't run off?" Bard asked sarcastically as he tried to put a brave face on. That quickly disintegrated when Esdeath pointed her knife at him. "R-right, you kill me. I'd rather stay alive thank you. I'm too young to die."

"Good. Then we're at an agreement." She stated. "We stick together and I will make you as strong as me. Though it is going to take some work."

"What do you mean by that?" Bard asked. "What can a girl several years older then me, maybe ten or eleven-"

"Eleven thank you very much." She replied. Bard sighed as he went to continue his speaking.

"What can a girl who is two years older then me know about strength? Honestly?" He asked as he ate the meat and stood up to stretch his legs.

"I'm sorry, who is the one with no hunting gear and got nearly eaten by what he's eating right now?" Esdeath asks with an air of superiority. "You're just lucky I found you or else you'd have become tiger food, or frozen."

 _"But now I wake up to be ordered around by a girl."_ Bard thought as he tried to get another piece of food. Esdeath merely smirked and kicked at him, sending him backwards.

"Nice try Bard, but you'll eat what I give you whenever it's my kill." She said with a laugh. Bard could only grumble a bit at this bully he has to listen to if he ever wants to see the next day.

 ** _3 weeks later_**

The time passed by, and Esdeath and Bard's travels were filled with days training the latter on how to properly track game and how to avoid predators during the day. Esdeath would hit his head every time he did something wrong. She didn't start him on strength training just yet as she wanted to make sure he had the know how of survival in the wilderness should she ever separate from him.

She had some desires to leave him. But at night they'd swap tales and stories their respective clans told, neither one of them really touching base on the reasons one or the other were out in the wilderness on their own. To say Esdeath was growing accustomed to Bardulf's presence was a bit of an understatement. She enjoyed it, needed it. She wouldn't admit that it was a need however. Just as she wouldn't back down from her views on weak and strong.

Every night he'd ask, "So you still think I'm weak now?" Then Esdeath would look at him as if scanning for any improvement. Her icy stare would only last a minute before she settled on her back, covered in her half of the snow tiger pelt.

Then she would give her answer. "Yes, and as far as I'm concerned, you wouldn't last long without me Bard." With that she would fall asleep, leaving Bard looking quite angry at still being called weak as she chuckled to herself.

One day, the two young adventurers, if one would call them thus, were looking at a particular set of tracks. "I think they're deer tracks." Bard said as e braced for a potential bonk on the noggin.

"Correct, it seems to be a group of five or six at most." She explained. Bard sighed in relief for not getting hit on the head. "We'll track them for the next couple of days, and then we can restock our food supply when we hunt them."

"Sounds okay, deer sounds a lot better then tiger jerky." Bard muttered. Then the expected bonk occurred.

"Do not insult my dried meat! You're lucky I give you a share! Be grateful that I provide." Esdeath stated in a tough girl tone. "Honestly, if you don't like my cooking I can always kick you out or kill yo-"

"Don't do that!" Bard shouted. Esdeath eyed him again with a superior smirk. "Not the killing part anyway. I don't want you to abandon me." Her smirk dropped a little but stayed where it was.

 _"His tribe really did abandon him. Why? He seems fit enough to survive. He just needs a bit more teaching on how to survive and get some training for fights."_ She thought as she sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Why would I? You'd be dead without me around." The young girl of the destroyed clan said to him. She then leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Besides, who else would I be able to mess with that's not you? For example, like... this!" While Bard was flustered at her leaning close she took a branch of an evergreen tree that was right above him and shook it, causing the branch's grasp on its load of snow to fall on the poor boy's head.

"Hey!" Bard shouted as Esdeath began to run, laughing wickedly as she did.

"Come on Bard! Let's find a spot to camp!" She shouted as her younger friend gave chase to her.

 ** _Camp_**

"Come on Bard, don't be that mad at me." Esdeath stated. "A little snow doesn't hurt anyone. Unless it's an avalanche, then of course the weak-"

"Gets easily overpowered by the strong snow, right? Still a dumb saying." Esdeath glared at Bard's interruption but decided she tortured him enough for one day, however, she would find a way to repay his insolence.

"Bard, did they leave you for a reason or do you not know?" She asked. Bard looked at her with his amber eyes and raised a brow. "Your Clan, Tribe, or however you called it?"

"That's not really your concern Esdeath. Sure, I was abandoned by them. Talking about it won't feel any better. I don't ask you why you're here, right?" Bard said as he laid down and turned his back to her. The bluenette of eleven could only sigh as she walked to him and rolled him on his back. "Ow! Hey!"

"Bard, I'm going to tell you why I'm out here alone. I don't expect you to talk about what happened to you just yet, but I want you to listen to me." She stated firmly, which was received by a nod. "The Partas Clan, my clan, were a clan of hunters who faced danger beasts all the time, and sometimes of sizes that would make our little Snow Tiger friend look like a snow kitten. I was the daughter of the chief."

"Then shouldn't you be like, be back with them, kissing babies or what not?" Bard said as he received a punch to the gut and saw Esdeath glaring the most deadliest glare imaginable.

"Interrupt me like that again and I'll punch something more personal next time." She threatened as Bard squeaked and nothing more. "Now then, while your interruption was a good question, no. I didn't do the 'mayoral'duties of a chief's daughter as I was learning how to hunt and be strong. For the strongest survive Bard. Now are you catching on?"

Bard slowly pieced what she had said in his mind and his eyes went wide. "You're the last of the Partas clan?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Rival tribes decided that we were a threat. I was elsewhere when the slaughter happened. I doubt they saw it coming. But it seemed like everyone fought to the end, including my father. So I made a vow to become the strongest. That's why I'm going to the Capital to make a name for myself." She finished her explaining by sitting down next to Bard. "I don't expect you to follow me if you don't want to come but I'm still going to teach you on how to survive out here. I really don't know why. But maybe it's because we're both survivors and we're alone."

"I'll follow you." Bard stated. "You didn't deserve this fate. I'll follow you to the Capital and we'll both get stronger." He got up and stared at the fire.

"What do you mean this fate? It's not like I can do anything to you. Besides why would you follow me anyway, other then the fact if you ran off now you wouldn't last long?" Esdeath asked frowning at him.

"Because it's like you said. We're both alone, we need someone to talk to or this cruel world could swallow us whole, and drive us to madness." Bard replied. "I was abandoned by my clan, so having a friend wouldn't be too bad right now." He looked at her and gave the widest smile a young boy could give and chuckled.

Esdeath's eyes widened a bit before she felt a rapid change in her heartbeat. She contemplated on this feeling and nodded silently. "Yes, a friend sounds like a lovely thing to have." She stated calmly. They then did their usual nightly ritual of saying good night, snuggling into their respective sides of the snow tiger pelt she rolled up like a rug when not in use. But Esdeath made a silent vow that night so that Bard wouldn't know about it.

 _"When we're older, I will make you mine. You will belong to me and no one else. Bardulf, you will be mine. All mine."_ With those and other notions dancing around the young girl's head she could only smile to herself as she slept, and dreamed of what life coils be with Bard when they are all grown up.

* * *

 ** _Talk about kids just being kids right? I'm thinking next Chapter we're going straight into when Akame ga Kill starts. If you guys want an omake or two in future chapters seeing more antics of young Bard and Esdeath, please let me know! Also,_** ** _holy smokes over 10+ likes and follows on this story already?! I know there's people who like Esdeath but I didn't think I'd get this much attention until I got this chapter up! Thanks so much!_**

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Chance Green G King: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'll give it a look see!_**

 ** _Animefan260: I promise this'll be fun! I know it's not EsdeathxTatsumi, but I hope you like it just the same!_**

 ** _Imperial warlord: Thank you!_**

 ** _grither55: If only there was artwork of Young Esdeath with the pelt, haha. Thank you for the prompt and hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds._**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Akame ga Kill belongs to their owners, Takahiro and illustrator Tetsuya Tashiro, please support the Official Release!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Guardsman**

 ** _Capital Outskirts: Ten Years Later_**

"Earth Dragon!" Shouted a merchant as the danger beast emerged. The monster attacked the caravan as a young brown haired youth charged at the monster and fought with it. What happened next though was unexpected for young Tatsumi. An arrow whizzed past his head and hit the unprotected eye of another earth dragon that began to emerge.

The injured Danger beast screeched in pain as Tatsumi hurried to finish off the other earth dragon to focus on the newly arrived injured one. "How can there be two?!" Tatsumi said to himself. "But they're plenty angry! Whoever shot that one gave me a lucky break!"

Several yards away a young man of nineteen slung his bow across his back, amber eyes watching as Tatsumi quickly dispatched the two Earth Dragons. "Pfft, what I did for him wasn't luck. Him managing to kill those beasts with a few blows that's luck. Even I couldn't do that. I'd need her to help me. I better get back to the Capital though. My shift's starting in an hour." he muttered as he headed towards the gate and waved at several soldiers.

"Morning Gaston, Lefou." He stated as he entered.

"Ah! M-morning Bard!" Gaston stated as the mentioned person chuckled and walked through the streets and the slums. Bard had grown accustomed to living in the capital, but he didn't like how the Empire was corrupting itself to near collapse. He'd dare not openly criticize the root though, it would be like painting a red target on his back. He was just a Guardsman, living in the capital and had a decent Patrol route with some friends he made in the Police division.

The only perk the guardsman had in terms of living here, was his girlfriend. Well, that's how most of the Capital view him with one of the Empire's Strongest. General Esdeath however was currently out campaigning in the North. He wanted to go with just to feel the cold Northern air once more at this time of year.

However, the General left a note that morning telling him otherwise and he fished it out of his pocket to read it again just to have the sound of her voice in his head;

 _"My Dearest Bard,_

 _I left to go on the Campaign against Numa Seika. With luck I'll be home in about three weeks or less. Be on your best behavior, do not criticize the nobles and don't make the prime minister mad. I wish that I and the three beasts would take you along to test how strong you've become, but I don't want to risk your safety or worse, you ending up lost in the wilderness._

 _I look forward to when I see you afterwards,_

 _Your beloved Snow Queen, Esdeath_

 _P.S. I hope you like the new armor I'm commissioning for you. I expect you to wear it if you even want me to consider taking you into battle with me Darling."_

Bard sighed and shook his head with a small smile as he walked towards the mansion where he, Esdeath and her three subordinates, Liver, Daidara and Nyau lived. "She does like to baby me at times." He muttered as he walked through the busy Capital streets.

 ** _An hour later_**

Bard was whistling a small tune, garbed in imperial guard clothing as he walked the streets of the capital, more specifically the ones near the Palace itself. It wasn't that dreadful a job, however with a group of assassins known as Night Raid on the prowl, his job was even more important to potentially stop any assassinations of the Emperor. Just the Emperor. The Prime Minister as far as Bard is concerned was a toxin.

Esdeath wasn't blind to that fact or his opinions. However she told him he'd kick him out if a toe was put out of line. Unbeknownst to him, it was an empty threat, but Bard, afraid of being abandoned once more, complied to her will.

 _"Has it really been ten years since my clan abandoned me?"_ He thought. _"Ten years since I met her? What can I do to show my appreciation for her?"_

"Hello there Bardulf." Said a gruff voice as he froze in his patrol and turned to a big salute.

"G-Great General Budo sir! How are you this fine day?" Bard asked.

"At ease Guardsman. I was simply checking up on your Patrol." The tall intimidating head of the Imperial Military said. "How is it going in terms of it?"

"It's been quiet so far. But I can't vouch that people are not unhappy." The young guardsmen sighed. "I know I'm probably forbidden to speak freely about the corruption but it's-"

"Making the Empire unstable?" Budo finished. "I know you feel that way but the revolutionary army should be dealt with first."

"Well I haven't seen any sign of it here, or the group of assassins called Night Raid when I get to the young hours of Night." Bard stated.

Budo said nothing but his thoughts deduced his suspicions. _"It's because they know the fate of the revolution, and the key to potentially turning Esdeath against Honest is you boy. If any harm came to you from either side of this perilous chessboard Bard, God forbid that from happeneing, only heaven and hell knows what Esdeath could do in violent retribution."_

"I'm sure some action may come your way. Good day Bard." Budo said as he left for the imperial palace.

"Good day, sir." Bard stated as he resumed his patrol. He walked away feeling like he potentially dodged a scolding from the intimidating man.

 _"I hope Esdeath is having fun up north."_ He thought.

 ** _Meanwhile in the North_**

 _Esdeath,_

 _I had a feeling you'd leave me behind at the Capital again. You always seem to think I need to be kept safe. I may only be a fraction of how strong you are now but I'm improving! Seryu and the other members in the Police force think so. No stress though on Seryu's part. I belong to you, no one else as you said."_

"All the same she should know her place Liver." Esdeath stated. "But she's a candidate for the all Teigu team I want to form." The young girl had grown into an exceptionally beautiful woman. Tall, shapely, and desirous of all men's dreams. However, her ideals of weak and strong have never wavered, and she has, ever since reaching the capital, developed a 'small hobby' for torture. As for her childhood vows, she made good on them and declared him hers.

"Do you wish for me to keep reading his letter milady?" Liver asked as Esdeath nodded for the former general to proceed.

 _"Tell Liver and the others I said 'Hi and good luck'. I'll wait for your return. I hold no promises on staying out of trouble, what with some of the unrest going on in this nation today. Come back soon._

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Bard."_

Esdeath sighed in contentment. "At least he's behaving nicely without me around. Of course when I get back I'm having a talk with him about not mentioning the new armor in his letter."

"Bard is a busy Guardsman Milady." Liver said as he set the letter down. "No doubt his views of the armor would not fit your liking hence the not mentioning."

"I'll still have to scold him." The General stated. "Maybe freezing him to the wall for ten minutes will do."

"That's no way to making him lean more towards the love and adoration you desire from him." Liver stated. Esdeath only scoffed at his statement.

"I still don't get how she likes him. He's got pretty low stats and rarely levels up." Daidara mumbled as an icicle whizzed past him.

"I'll look into a punishment later for you." The Empire's Strongest stated. "However, we have a campaign to finish and I have a lover to come home to." As she said those words she got up and walked towards a map on a table. Her lips turning into a sadistic smirk as she slammed her hand upon it.

"Let us see what you got, Numa Seika!"

* * *

 ** _I have Not one, But Two Short Omakes for you! Enjoy!_**

 **Omake Antics! No.1: Cuddles**

 _When they were kids_

Bard mumbled in his sleep and curled into the tiger pelt even more. He creaked an eye open and noticed a strand of blue hair in front of him. The ten year old's eyes widened as he realized there were arms wrapped around him.

"Wh-what the?!" Bard shouted as a voice mumbled behind him.

"It was extra cold today. I needed another heat source other then the fire." Esdeath said.

 _"But also because I'm testing the waters for our future together. Fufufu."_ She thought as the ghost of an obsessive smile formed before quickly fading to a girlish smile.

 _When They have Grown Up_

Bard woke up in the huge bed feeling a someone pull him further against them. "I'm a body pillow again. This is the third time this week." Bard mumbled as Esdeath tugged a bit of the amber eyed man's hair.

"Bard~, that's my kill, let me feed you." She mumbled. Bardulf could only sweatdrop at the plausible hunting dream his significant other was having. The question running in his head was if her dream was potentially his nightmare.

 **No. 2: Welcome Home!**

Esdeath opened her bedroom door after a long campaign in the southern lands, hoping to find Bard writing a journal entry like he does at the end of every shift of guard duty he has, only to find him asleep at the desk with a Bouquet of blue roses. She picked up a letter hidden amongst it that simply stated _"Welcome Home."_

"Blue Roses?" Esdeath said with a raised eyebrow, "Were you getting in trouble again or trying to steal a kiss from me?~" she leaned and kissed her sleeping lover's cheek as she picked him up and carried him to bed.

"It's good to be Home."

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that because now it's;_**

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Chance Green G King: Hope you like the Cuddling Omake! As for the last part, you can have my word there will be a hard fight for a future together. Bard and Esdeath have a looong way to go before a win is guaranteed._**

 ** _Animefan260: Oh trust me. It will eventually be told. But I'm going to give out small bits of evidence before presenting the whole story. The truth will be told._**

 ** _grither55: Yeah, they were just kids way back then. However, they're grown up and now we'll have to see how much Bard means to her as an adult._**

 ** _tombomb4592: I love Esdeath as a character too. I shall endeavor to do great! Oh and thank you for the review!_**

 ** _As it is still the Holidays I wish you a Happy safe Holidays and as always;_**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Akame ga Kill belongs to their owners, Takahiro and illustrator Tetsuya Tashiro, please support the Official Release!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ghosts**

 ** _Capital Streets_**

Bard was patrolling late this night. It was about eight days after he sent his letter to Esdeath, along with several days after the death of Police Captain Ogre. Some of his friends felt like quitting but Seryu wanted to continue her pursuit of justice. Thinking about how obsessed she was with justice made him wonder if their views on it would clash should she end up on Esdeath's team.

But that was for another time. For tonight he was covering a shift for his friend Karl, as he wanted to go on a date with his girlfriend, as he whistled a tune. As he whistled, thoughts of a home in the distant past called to him. He walked as he recalled the tune's origin. The mountain air, the scent of the rare flowers that bloomed and the honey mead. Ultimately, he thought of the one person he thought still loved him despite his banishment, a person possibly long gone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small commotion. He paused as his instincts as a guardsman kicked in. He began walking towards the scene as something much older then his Guardsman's duty tugged at him. His survivor instinct, the very thing that aided him with the Snow Tiger many years ago.

It was telling him to run. Danger of unprecedented power was there. He was not strong enough to get involved. But the Empire's cry's for help in rooting out the corruption propelled him forward, he had to prove that the Corrputiom needed to be removed, that he could be strong! He could prove to her he was finally strong!

 _"Bardulf."_ Came a voice that made him stop short. He shivered as moments flash acrossed his mind. _"Come back inside. I made your favorite."_

"M-Mother?" He murmured as he walked further. He discovered the brown haired emerald eyed boy he indirectly warned about the second earth dragon. However, the person next to him made his eyes widen. Standing before him was a woman no taller then Esdeath, with red hair tied in a braid, when she looked at Bard he gasped in horror, shock, and ultimately, sadness. For his amber gaze, peered into another pair of amber eyes.

Standing before him, was his Mother. But how could this be? Before he could do anything further, his instincts finally surfaced again and screamed for him to snap out of it. For what he was seeing was an illusion. A ghost brought up by large man with a crown with an eye affixed to it.

This was Zank the Beheader, a serial killer who once served as an executioner, now a dangerous criminal. Bard was to transfixed at the illusion. Unwanted memories flooded his mind as the other person present tried to fight the Beheader off.

The moment Tatsumi decided to do that however, the illusion broke and Bard swiftly snapped out of his trance. "Zank the Beheader?!" He shouted in shock. "Then what was?!" He darted his eyes and looked and noticed the headband on his head.

 _2 Years ago_

 _"So what are Imperial Arms Esdeath?" Bard asked as he looked at Esdeath who was demonstrating her new Ice powers to him._

 _"As I've said, they are powerful weapons, as close to magic as one could ever hope for." Esdeath stated. "There are Only a small number, half of which are lost. I happened to attain the most powerful one the Empire still had in store. Right...here." As she said this she pulled Bard's hand to make him touch the tattoo on her collarbone. It caused Bard to blush profusely._

 _"E-Esdeath!"_

 _Present_

Bard shook his head from the Memory. Before he could say what was on his mind he felt a blow to the back of his head. He stumbled a bit. "Who... what...?" As he fell forward and blacked out he saw black hair and Red Eyes.

"A...ka...me." Bard muttered before falling forward.

 ** _20 Minutes later_**

"You didn't kill that guy did you?" Tatsumi asked as the pair made a run for it.

"No, He has to live. That's why I knocked him out." Akame explained. "He's a Person of Interest. Najenda will explain, she and Lubbock know him very well."

"Okay but can I get the abridged info from you so I can ask what he is?!" Tatsumi shouted as they disappeared into the night.

 ** _Two Days Later_**

Bard was nursing a headache as he heaved a sigh. After Akame knocked him out he was woken several minutes later by Seryu and Koro. The corpse of Zank was nearby, Seryu assumed that Bard was killed by him until she saw his head was still attached. As for Zank it was quickly discovered he was killed by one cut Kill Murasame. The preferred Teigu of Akame of Night Raid.

"You were lucky you escaped unscathed." Is what Bard recalled his colleagues saying. He scoffed. What did he got to show for it? A bump on the head and medical leave. But he knew what it really meant. Honest is possibly going to dismiss him from the Guardsmen post. He didn't want the one shred of freedom torn away from him. He didn't want to be branded as Esdeath's Pet.

Then there was a knock on the door and he sighed and opened it. "What is it?" He asked and saw the one particular person he didn't expect to see. "Liver! What brings you back?"

"Esdeath's campaign is wrapping up nicely. However, she is wrapping it up more quickly then usual when she heard of your brush with death." Liver explained. "Also, I have the Armor Esdeath made for you right here, should you wish to try it on?"

"Of course!" Bard stated as he followed him to the back to his quarters to try on the armor. It was mixture of silver plating, black and blue clothing, with an Amber Stone affixed on each gauntlet. The Black Cross of the Partas Clan was affixed in the center of the chest. A helmet was meticulously shaped into the head of a wolf.

Bard was in awe of how the armor looked. So much in fact that he failed to notice Liver leaving the room with the door opened. Bard examined each piece with admiration when he heard the sound of clicking heels of a female officer's combat boots that came closer and closer. Bard's eyes widened as he realized who that might really be.

"Oh Cr-" his realized gasped was interrupted by a strong hug from behind, he recognized who it was from the blue hair that cascaded across the corner of his eyes and the bosom that pressed against his back. The hug was bone crushing but Bard knew that hug.

"I'm home Bard! I missed you so much Darling!" Esdeath shouted as her lover quickly tapped her arm, begging for air. As soon as she eased up he turned around and faced her with a small smirk.

"What a surprise. I didn't expect you back till three weeks were up." Bard stated. The General put on a serious face as he said that.

"When I heard you had a brush with A Fugitive and Night Raid, I had to come back. Plus they were weak." She stated as her stare hardened. "Honest wants to remove you from the guards."

"On what charge? Incompetence?" Bard joked. "I dodged death and that is my reward."

"No. Your reward for dodging death is much _**much** _ better then that." Esdeath replied with a smile. "I convinced him to have you join the little team I wish to form."

"I'm sorry what?" Bard asked. "I thought that was for Teigu users."

"That's one of two rewards from me. I'm taking you to the Teigu Vault and once you pick one out we'll train together like we used to when we were younger." Esdeath stated firmly.

"But I'm too weak for a Teigu! I'm barely as strong as a low rank Danger Beast Hunter!" He stated as Esdeath seemed to ignore him as she dragged him by the hand and made him sit on the bed.

"You're strong in mind and spirit. Surely a Teigu will make up for Physical strength somehow. Besides, you're my one and only Mate. I have faith in you." Esdeath said assuringly as she patted his head, the amber eyed male wincing a bit when she touched the bump.

"So Night Raid knocked you out I hear? They're lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise I'd hurt them for bumping your head." She stated in a tone that hovered between angered and caring as she touched the sensitive bump. "Your body is so sensitive to pain at times."

"Esdeath, please don't baby me. I'm not the nine year old boy you found in the woods anymore." Bard said. "I'm almost twenty for goodness sake!"

"Ten years since I met you have gone by already?" Esdeath asked with a raised brow. "Fufu.~ I think I should give my second reward early then."

"If it's another collar I swear to the gods, yo-mmph!" Bard was interrupted by the sudden kiss from his girlfriend as she quickly withdrew.

"You'll see what it is eventually darling. Now Bard, be a dear and let's enjoy our little reunion." The General said as she gained a large smirk that Bard identified with several things. One, she was plotting something malicious to an enemy, or A political rival of Honest. Second, She had something in terms of evening plans in mind for Bard.

It seemed to be the latter as she froze Bard's legs to the floor as she then walked to close the door, freeing Bard once she did so. Outside the door Liver could only sigh. "Oh to be young again and feel love's keen sting. Whatever is going to happen in there however, I would best leave to my imagination."

* * *

 **Omake Antics!**

 **No. 3: Traps**

Bard was walking one day in the woods when he stepped in a snare by mistake that sent him one foot off the ground. "Gah! A snare?! Who sets up a snare on a trail?!"

"I do Bard. You didn't even see the signs." Esdeath stated as the young huntress pointed at a piece of fur marked with her Clan symbol as Bard sighed despairingly. "Sorry Bard, you fail this test, again."

 **No. 4: Heights**

"We have to climb this mountain to get to the Empire. Come along." Esdeath stated as she walked.

"O-okay. I-it's doable if I don't go too high." Bard said as he followed her.

 _6 minutes later_

Bard watches a Bird fly overhead as he clung to the mountain wall. "A Vulture? No that can't be a good sign."

"Bardulf. Look at me." Bard looked up and saw Esdeath above him as she pulled him up onto a stable ledge. "You're doing good, I have faith in you." When bard was about to say something in a scared tone again she pecked his cheek. The young boy slightly turned red as Esdeath lead him onwards through the mountain trail she discovered.

* * *

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Animefan260: Oh Honest knows and tried to keep her placated, but he dislikes Bard. Because he criticizes him. They're not the best of chums. Yes Najenda would figure out some strategy to try and use Bard to win Esdeath over. Whether or not Najenda enacts on it is up to her._**

 ** _grither55: Yup, She really doesn't like it when those she considers family is messed with. Scary things happen. Very scary things._**

 ** _Imperial Warlord: Glad you liked it!_**

 ** _Thats all there is for now! Hope to see you all in 2017! And as always;_**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Akame ga Kill belongs to their owners, Takahiro and illustrator Tetsuya Tashiro, please support the Official Release!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Geipnir**

 ** _Esdeath's Manor: Dining room_**

Esdeath had gathered her three beasts for a dinner conference. Nyau and Daidara sat on opposite sides of the table, as Liver sat on Esdeath's left, and Bard, who looked slightly sleep deprived was on her right where she could pat his head whenever she wanted. She was still adamant in getting her love a Teigu.

Not that her training him for ten years hasn't done anything, it has. Bard was able to survive in the wilderness for a good period of time, long enough to get to civilization. Bard missed camping outside the capital. There was a lot of things to do in the wilderness that the brick jungles of civilization didn't provide.

But there was one thing the Capital had that Bard loved since his arrival, books. Lots of them, on history, on cooking, culture, military strategy. Whilst his strength only improved in the past ten years to be only fifteen percent of Esdeath's total strength due to her making it increasingly more complicated at each sign of progress, Bard's mind sharpened under the written words of authors, philosophers, and poets. Esdeath knew that too.

Which is why she sought to get him a Teigu to bridge the gap.

But moving past his improvements, Esdeath was currently talking to the Three Beasts on how to properly handle Night Raid. "We'll need to make the public fear Night Raid, so Daidara, Nyau, Liver, Honest feels like it's the perfect opportunity to deal with some of his rivals." She explained.

"Consider it done Milady." Liver stated. Daidara nodded enthusiastically whilst Nyau simply smiled.

"I could get a new souvenir out of all that too." Nyau stated as Bard simply tried hard not to gag.

"Guys please, no murder talk or speaking of taking off faces at the table." He said. "Also, wouldn't it be a risk to do that and blame Night Raid, if that is what you're implying Esdeath?"

"Of course Bard." Esdeath stated. "We're counting on drawing them out in the open. They will then surrender to us."

"Guys you're painting a target on your back, what if it-" Bard was quickly silenced by Esdeath poking the side of his head.

"Then whether they fall or not is based on their strength or weakness Bard. Stop over-analyzing this like a paranoid tactician." Esdeath stated. "It's my tactics and it will be effective. If you don't like that idea.~" She flashed a wicked glare at Bard which made him quiver a bit.

"I apologize. I spoke out of turn." Bard stated with his gaze on his empty plate. Esdeath rewarded the display by feeding him from her plate.

Nyau chuckled a bit at the scene. _"What a submissive display."_ He thought as he failed to realize the ice cold stare given to him by Esdeath. The smallest member of the three beasts swallowed nervously and chose Bard's strategy of remaining silent.

"Also, in other announcements, I'm taking Bard to the Vault so he can get an Imperial Arm of his own. It's high time his strength caught up with his wonderful, yet pesky, brain." Esdeath continued, "Then he can join my upcoming new team with no gripe from him, or The Prime Minister."

"Is that a wise decision? He may possess strength of mind but if his physical strength doesn't hold, it could kill him." Liver said, knowing the risks one takes in first trying a Teigu for compatibility.

"I'm aware of the risks as the vast majority of you are of getting a Teigu." Bard stated. "But I'm tired of being ten steps behind Esdeath. Even ten years ago Esdeath and I have a gap between us. Her Demon's Extract only widened the gap two years ago. I know some of you think, 'I should be a bit more stronger, Liver. Or, 'I don't have enough experience points', Daidara." Bard eyed each one carefully.

"But, haven't I proven that I was smart?" Bard concluded his small rebuttal. Nyau could only roll his eyes.

"Yes, smart enough to somehow put one foot on the Prime Minister's foot, and then run away when he feels the stomp." Nyau joked. Bard only sighed and sat in silence as dark deeds were planned by four of the five in the dining room.

 ** _The Next Morning: Teigu Vault_**

Bard walked with Esdeath into the Teigu Vault in the Imperial Palace. They were silent as they entered, neither speaking to the other. Not because of how they disagreed on how Esdeath deployed the Three Beasts last night in the strategy, they always had disagreements over strategy. Bard would try to demonstrate a more rational strategy to conduct on certain campaigns and Esdeath would take his advice now and then. However the alterations Bard made to her plans however, she was still ruthless in battle.

But the fact he had her ear at all was most surprising. Honest didn't like that fact at first, however Esdeath made it clear she took both her lover and the Minister's in consideration and weighs them accordingly.

But they were silent because Bard was still half asleep. He never said much when he was at this stage of waking up. But he could swear as he got closer to the Teigu Vault, the more he started to hear something calling out to him. But it was so faint, as that of a wasp's footsteps, that Bard could hardly make it out as Esdeath spoke.

"Remember Bard, you have to observe them, and if you have a certain feeling about one, act on it." Esdeath stated. "Don't show any signs of weakness."

Bard could only nod as the pair entered the Vault. "Look around Bard. But be careful."

"You be careful, Ice Queen." Bard tiredly replied as he looked around the Vault. Yet the faint call was now slightly louder. He turned to where the voice was coming from, and discovered a slender chest, about five feet long as he walked and opened it blowing any dust that may have collected from it. Inside the chest was a greatsword.

The metal of the blade and pommel looked to be of Orichalum metal, as was most of the Armor and Weapon type of Teigu present. The handle was wrapped in a teal colored leather. The Cross guard was simple, able to protect the hands of the wielder. The only known markings on it was words upon the hilt, which seemed to mark the name of the blade.

 **Gleipnir**. Bard seemed fascinated by the blade and grasped it by the handle, only for it growl slightly and wrap his arm with a chain no thinner then a ribbon. He felt something invading his mind as he nearly fainted. He felt two cold hands catching him, a voice calling out his name. His eyes strained to see who it was, and saw Esdeath's concerned face before blacking out.

 ** _Bard's Mind_**

He could smell the flowers used to make honey mead. His eyes opened sharply the moment he breathed the familiar air, and looked around and saw the mountains, and a large tree. Bard's Eyes widened as he looked at the various flowers around him.

"My home?"

 **"It was your home."** Said a voice. Bard looked around and then looked up and his eyes widened even bigger then before, amber human eyes staring at brown canine eyes. A wolf, almost as large as a wagon stood before him. The most intriguing feature was it's fur was a tricolor, mainly of black, yellow, and gray.

"Where am I? How am I back to a place I buried with my past to have a better future?" Bard asked.

 **"Better Future? Human, your future is a bleak one. A threat is coming."**

"The Revolutionary army, of course. The Empire will get-" Bard jumped back as the wolf snapped at him.

 **"Wrong Human! Your petty squabbles of large scale tribes is nothing! But enough of that."** The wolf growled. **"I am called Akela. My blood and my soul was used to make _The Chained Wolf Sword: Gleipnir_ many years ago. But when my first wielder died, I could not accept no other host, so the Empire locked me away in a box, that would only be open by the determination of another. One who had the one thing My First Wielder had long ago; the will to live. "**

"Fascinating intro, but what does this have to do with me?" Bard asked, "You haven't told me what powers you as a Teigu would give me Akela. So enlighten me!"

 **"Human, do not test me. I could devour your soul and return to the box. But not many hopefuls get this far. Now tell me, Bardulf, this place was your home, yes?"** The Wolf asked, laying down with a groan.

"Yeah. It was, until I was thrown out of my clan. The more I look back on it the more I question why." Bard replied to the question.

 **"Is it because it is such a painful memory, you choose to ignore it? Because if you ignore it, it will only haunt you if your soul enters Hell."**

 _"Get Him!"_ Bard heard the shouting as he turned and saw himself, once more as nine years old, running from a mob of people. He knew why he was being chased, and what would happen.

"Why show me this?" Bard asked, his bangs covering his eyes.

 **"To see if you truly have the will to live, even in the darkest of times."** Akela stated. **"Your own Clansmen despised you. Why?"**

"You'll find out in a second." Bard replied as he watched his younger self climb onto a ledge overlooking a tunnel entrance.

 _"Get that illegitimate spawn! The chieftain's son should have never spawned him! He is a curse! A stigma! Our crops have waned!"_ Shouted one of the men in the mob as Bard desperately tried to find a way to climb down. Then the rock he was holding onto snapped as he fell onto the tunnel ledge and realized real quick it was more of a rocky cave slide.

 _"Let him go! Let the wilds destroy the curse!"_ The younger Bard heard as he slid. Bard could only watch with sad eyes as the boy went into the unknown.

"I was deposited into the wilderness to die. I should've let the tiger kill me when it found me." Bard stated.

 _"Bard!"_ He heard someone call his name. He looked up and around as he saw the Vale he was standing with the Wolf give way to an icy snow. He realized who that voice was right away.

 **"Seems like your mate worries for you."** Akela stated. **"I shall not keep you long. However, I have judged you worthy. However, for now, my powers will not be granted. Consider this a trial run."**

"A trial run? What does that-wait... did you say mate?" Bard said as he turned bright pink. "We're not even married yet!" Bard shouted.

 _"Esdeath hasn't even considered marriage yet!"_ Bard thought as Akela rose to a sitting position.

 **"Yes. If you impress me within three months, I shall lend you the powers of The Chained Wolf Sword. But if you fail, hmm...which hand do you favor more?"** The large wolf asked

"I don't like the sound of that!" Bard shouted. "I don't want to lose a hand!"

 **"Then let's try and impress this Big Bad Wolf hm? Now, do me a favor now and wake up."**

 ** _Teigu Vault_**

"Wake up! Bard speak to me!" Esdeath shouted as she shook the fainted Bard's shoulder. "Bard don't make me strap you to the Rack and leaving you there for an hour!"

At that statement she heard a gasp as his eyes opened and the chain on his arm loosened and allowed his hands free, but not before noticing one of the links left a mark that seemed similar to a Wolf's Head. "Well, I think that Wolf liked me." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Thank Goodness!" Esdeath said in relief. "We'll have to do some reading on this Teigu to see what it's about. Now come on, let's go. We have plans, for my team, and also for some snuggles with my second in command of said team."

"Yes Esdeath. Snuggl-Wait what?!"

* * *

 **Omake Antics!**

 **No. 5: Bard's Barber**

"Ah Welcome Guardsman Bard!" Shouted a barber plying his trade in the capital.

"Hey there Sweeny, I know I haven't been here I've been meaning to get my hair trimmed to my shoulder length cause now it looks like the peach fuzz is kind of getting out of control again."

"Alrighty! Let's just have a seat and we can fix it!" The barber stated as he had Bardulf sit as he examined the hair and began to work. "And how is the General's Boyfriend doing today? I heard you had a date a few days ago after Esdeath nearly killed a few deserters."

"Let's just say she was kind of peeved during the first half. She was angry about that whole fiasco." Bard stated. "I don't know why I put up with it. Plus with how long I've been with her, people have asked me why am I not as strong as her."

"How did you respond?" Sweeny asked as he cut his hair.

"I simply said 'My brains are stronger in learning advanced wilderness survival by way of the Partas clan, does that count?' Then of course they laugh it off. But seriously, it's Esdeath we're talking about here!"

"Of course." Sweeney respond. "You should come by sometime with her. My neighbor makes some of the best pies in the Capitol."

"I'll consider it." Bard Replied. "I'm not sure Esdeath liked them the last time we came her. She'll doubt it's any different."

* * *

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Animefan260: Here's Nyau! As for where he was... we probably don't wanna know given his habits. *Swallows nervously*_**

 ** _grither55: He'll fight for his home, no denying that. It's Honest he doesn't want to fight for. If it wasn't for the fact he writes paychecks to Esdeath and that he could harm him or her, Bard would've figured out a way to dispose of him._**

 ** _Chance Green G King: If I placed Bard in a fight with Zank without a Teigu, at his strength level, he wouldn't last long (he'd make a strategic withdrawal like Kenichi before he trained with Ryozanpaku Dojo, or Essentially the Joseph Joestar Special Technique)._**

 ** _Imperial Warlord: Thanks! I do my best!_**

 ** _OWay chan: Wow, Quadruple catch up reviews. Glad you're enjoying it._**

 ** _Abrams 1559: Bard is stronger in terms of intellectual prowess and survival skills. In short, Brains are stronger, just not his brawn. Hopefully Gleipnir helps balance that, if at all without eating his hand. Keep in mind as well no matter how much he tries to improve, Esdeath will always be two steps ahead of him. Cause it's Esdeath we're talking about._**

 ** _Teth(Guest): Well it is her hair color._**

 ** _It seems Now I've given the meaning of the titles and do a Norse Mythology reference (along with a subtle reference to one of my favorite musicals)! What a way to start the new year! Hope you enjoy and as always;_**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Akame ga Kill belongs to their owners, Takahiro and illustrator Tetsuya Tashiro, please support the Official Release!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Brotherhood**

 ** _Esdeath's Manor: Master Bedroom_**

"Come on Bard, it was forever since I pulled a joke. You're a reserve member not second in command Sweetie." Esdeath reassured as she was staring at the back of Bard's head, "So stop ignoring me right now." Esdeath stated firmly. All she got in reply was just a grumble and the following words.

"Let me sleep." Esdeath narrowed her eyes and began to scowl and that scowl slowly turned to a mischevious grin. Whenever she had one plastered on her it meant one thing. She moved a little closer to Bard, grabbed his head gently with both hands, then shoved his head into her chest.

"Gah! Esdeath! Let go!" Bard shouted.

"No. If you want to sleep, you're doing it on the best pillow this bed can offer." The General stated with a sly smirk.

"Stop it! What if a courier comes in here?!" Bard said, now fully awake and trying to get off of her.

"Then I'll make them wish they would've knocked first!" Esdeath stated with a laugh. Bard finally pushed himself off, or rather, Esdeath let him go just as quick to give her poor lover the illusion he did so.

"But seriously. You scared me with that statement, I nearly thought your love for me blinded you." The northerner stated as Esdeath rolled her eyes.

"I haven't messed with your mind in a long time." She said, "It's almost a relief I haven't lost touch." A knocking interrupted her as she sighed and answered it to glare at the soldier on the other side. "Yes?"

"The Three Beasts have returned, they report a mission success!" The soldier said in a scared fashion. Esdeath nodded.

"Good. Tell them I will discuss their next assignment later this afternoon." She stated as she slammed the door. She huffed. "I have a meeting with the Emperor and the Prime Minister. We'll discuss what I expect you to do in the Jaegers later."

"If you say so 'Ice Queen'." Bard smirked. "Two can play at the that game and you know it."

 _Five minutes later_

Bard was getting his breakfast and placed a bag of ice on his blackened right eye. **"You shouldn't have called your mate by that term. She seemed offended."** Akela commented as Bard rolled his good eye.

"Shut up Wolf. She knows I meant well, besides, giving me a black eye means she's possibly in a good mood, but to also be careful that she might return even more angry. She abhors meetings." Bard winced as the Ice touched the bruised eye. He was happy that were returning to normalcy in terms of Esdeath being back. The only thing different was that Bard had a Teigu that threatened to eat one of his hands if he didn't train to at least be able to wield its powers.

Yeah, definitely not his best morning. There's no way it could get worse.

"Ah Bardulf, you're just in time! I just finished this nice recipe, I'd like for you to try it to figure out what changes should be made to make it enjoyable." Liver called out, holding a pot that had a small plume of black smoke.

Correction. It _did_ get worse.

 ** _A few hours later_**

 **Clang! Clang!**

Bard was practicing his swordsmanship with Gleipnir at least a minute ago, then he was roped into a sparring Session with Daidara, with Nyau watching and laughing at how crazy Bard looks in compared to Daidara's muscular frame as they fought.

Daidara swung Belzac downward as Bard raised his sword to block. The resulting blade lock was impressive, sparks flew upon impact and Bard was surprised at when wielding Gleipnir's large blade, it felt almost light on his fingers. It must be the fact Akela told him he was on trial period, allowing him to wield the Teigu but not use its abilities.

No pressure in other words.

However Daidara pushed off the lock and swung hard, which sent Bard sliding backwards. He slid along the ground as he saw two white high heel combat boots, one of which was tapping.

"Hey Snow Queen. How was your meeting?" He said with a smile.

"Fine. You seem to be hard at training, or in the least, proving that you can take a beating." Esdeath said with a smirk. "So, any progress?"

"Well I haven't 'leveled up' or anything according to Daidara. But at least I'm getting used to Gleipnir's weight when carrying and swinging the sword around. I've tried to make use of the chains that attach to my arm, but so far nada." Bard said, giving her a rundown.

"Uh huh. Daidara? How do you think he's coming along?" The General said, turning to the member of her Three Beasts.

"Well he leveled up quite a bit just by getting the Teigu, but he hasn't got the practice in, or the experience of using one." Daidara reported as Esdeath hummed in response before glaring at Nyau who was still chuckling at the sparring match.

"Nyau, if you're laughing about how this practice bout I will ban you from skinning faces." That statement shut him up quick. "Now you two go and group up with Liver. You got a mission. Bardulf."

"Yes, my Lady?" The northerner asked as he stood up.

"Get yourself cleaned up, shave too." Esdeath ordered. "We're going out."

"Out on a hunt?" Esdeath began to smirk at his question.

"No, I want a romantic outing."

Bard began to pale, as two words mentally screamed in his head and woke Akela for a moment.

 _"OH NO! Romantic outings are not in my specialty and end in Disaster!"_

* * *

 **Omake Antics!**

 **No. 6: Bard's Dad?**

"Bard, if you were considered an illegitimate child, did you ever think who your real father was?" Esdeath asked one day. Bard looked at her and put his 13 year old head on his fist in thoughtful stance to think up what he thought if he ever met his real dad, and daydreamed.

/

Demigod

"Here son! A new Hammer!" Shouted a blonde haired warrior as he dropped a heavy one handed hammer in his hand, causing the kid to fall over.

Adventurer

A gray haired man runs through the woods, being chased by angry tribesman after stealing an artifact belonging to them. "Crud Crud Crud Crud! Faster son! We need to avoid them! ...Son?"

Bard was tied up and readied to be barbecued.

Nocturnal...?

Bard was banging on a coffin. "Dad! Wake up! You've been asleep all day! You said you'd help train me! Wake up Father, Wake up Father!"

The Coffin opened slowly, as he saw a fist fly at him Rapidly. "Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda Muda Muda! MUDA!"

Bard sat on the wall looking beat up. "I wasn't ready..."

/

Bard shivered. "No. Anything I think of ends up the same. I'd end up in trouble." Bard said as he continued polishing her boots. Esdeath shrugged.

"Well, it's his loss. You're becoming quite the handsome one." She stated.

* * *

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Animefan260: Well thank you. Yes the manga ending is unfortunate, (my favorite blonde other then Yang... *sniffle*). Yes there had to be some similarity between Tatsumi and Bard, however I want Bard to be a little bit like Lubbock (or perhaps, Joseph Joestar), as those two actually are attracted to their superior officers (Or in Bard's case, just Esdeath in general, cause Bard is no pervy womanizer)._**

 ** _As for smarts, I'd say his intellect is like that of an associate's degree level of smart. Run is going to be a bit superior in that department_** ** _. In comparing them, Bard is Joseph Joestar and Run is Caesar Zeppeli (I couldn't fight the temptation for Bard to suddenly say "Oh No!" Forever it seems. XD)_**

 ** _Imperial Warlord: Thank you!_**

 ** _grither55: I make no promises about his hand making it out. He's just gotta impress his Teigu so, let's root for him._**

 ** _Chance Green G King: I'll get to reviewing your story. Real life is crazy._**

 ** _Teth(Guest): What is this Schedule you speak of? Haha, no I don't have a schedule. It actually serves against me if I have stuff going in the outside world and I would wind up missing the deadline._**

 ** _Kitt(Guest): *Puts on a white rose carnation* So, you enjoy an Underdog? Brr! Now that the Hunger games is out of my system, Glad you're enjoying! Yes there are small similarities between Bard and Tatsumi, but just a little._**

 ** _Melody of Black and White: Yes, Gleipnir sounds awesome. Downside is possible loss of limb if it doesn't like you. Good thing that Esdeath isn't around to hear- *Notices the Air getting colder.* ...Run away!_**

 ** _sinnerlust: In real life combat, there is no such thing as luck. But I'd agree, Tatsumi lost his humanity to get stronger, kindof a lose lose kinda deal there._**

 ** _OWay-chan: Glad you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Roman (Guest): I wouldn't call nearly a month before the next chapter awhile, given how real life can be a pain._**

 ** _Blackmist31: Thanks, welcome aboard!_**

 ** _Well, The start of the year was a bit crazy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter regardless of length._**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Akame ga Kill belongs to their owners, Takahiro and illustrator Tetsuya Tashiro, please support the Official Release!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Dating**

 ** _Capital Streets: Noon_**

"So this was the idea?" Bard asked. "You taking a day off so that we can go for both a lunch date and a shopping run?" As the conversation went both were walking with equal stride.

"I simply needed an excuse to get you out of that Manor." Esdeath said, swiftly without any of the public noticing stepping on the toes of his right foot, making Bard move slightly backwards by a pace or more. "You always did like secluding yourself in books when not training."

"That was during the days in Military Training we had to go through." Bard replied hopping on one foot for a moment before falling back into pace with her. "But at least it was better then what you put me through when we were journeying to this place."

"Ten years." Esdeath mused. "I wonder if a gift for the occasion is in order."

"The armor is enough." Bard said, knowing if Esdeath got him a gift, he'd never be able to find anything of equal value. "That way I'd get you a new Rapier or something."

"Whilst a new weapon is acceptable, it certainly isn't what a man should give to his beloved, is it not?" Esdeath said, looking at him with an ice cold glare, sending literal chills in Bard's spine.

"N-no it isn't. I'm very sorry for thinking the obvious." Bard stated, "You did say outside the box." With that said they walked in silence again as Esdeath spotted a place that sold Ice Cream and almost dragged Bard to it, the latter resigning to the fact she'd get one of those confections on the outing.

Little did Bard know that the pair were being followed by a less conspicuous member of Night Raid by the rooftops. If he did know, then he wouldn't care because Esdeath would leak out just a tiny bit of her killer intent, which even at that amount was near suffocating if one wasn't used to it.

But if Bard noticed the radiating killer intent, he'd assume it was to scare off a girl that noticed him and Esdeath was scaring her off.

 ** _Leone: Moments ago_**

Leone was stalking the General and Bard for some time, keeping her distance as per instructions as far as the latter was concerned. She recalled how Tatsumi had asked about Bard after the Zank Incident.

 _Several weeks before_

 _"So who is this Bard? Is he a top target or something?"_

 _"Whoa whoa! You saw Bard?!" Lubbock asked as he suddenly looked up from his book in shock._

 _"You know him?" Tatsumi looked at him whilst he was being bandaged up._

 _"Know him! One, that guy owes me forty gold for one, and two, He's a lucky jerk who ended up being like me!" Lubbock shouted._

 _"Except he isn't a pervert." Akame interjected. "Bardulf is, or was if the minister fires him due to the encounter with Zank, one of the best guardsmen. He also happens to be General Esdeath's beau."_

 _"Uhh... he didn't look like a bow to me." Tatsumi said in confusion. Leone laughed._

 _"She means he's her boyfriend!" The blonde said in between chuckles._

 _"Wait, the strongest in the empire has a boyfriend?!" Tatsumi shouted in shock._

 _"More like a companion that never left her side even when she came to be a part of the Empire." Najenda finally interrupted. "No official rank in the Empire, but his connection with the General makes him a unique individual, but not a kill target. The Prime Minister hates and needs him at the same time because he could tilt the entire war's balance to our favor or theirs. It's an option I'd rather not take however._ _"_

 _Najenda put on a serious face. "So no one here hurts him. Is that understood?"_

 _Present_

 _"Gosh, Tatsumi was surprised about that. Also the fact that Bard is a person of interest in the Make or Break scenario of the revolution, or whatever Najenda means on that front shocked him."_ Thought Leone as she observed Bard holding two ice cream cones and handing one to Esdeath before sitting next to her.

 _"Still, how can he love a someone like her? There's gotta be something to it the Boss ain't telling us!"_ Leone emitted her own killing intent as she thought this, but noticed Esdeath's was much larger, and more suffocating. She finally gritted her teeth and ran off.

"Maybe it's because if he does something she doesn't like it's pain of death or something." She concluded as she hurried away from the area.

 ** _Esdeath and Bard_**

Esdeath mused at the sudden disappearance of the killer intent. She smirked silently to herself. _"Hm, while it would be fun to run whowever that woman was down now, I am on my date. I have rules when I'm on said dates."_ With this thought in mind she moved her seat a little closer to Bard's, who at this moment was finishing his strawberry ice cream.

The moment he was done he felt something press against his cheek and he smirked. "Was that a kiss or did I have a bit of ice cream still on my face?" He asked as he looked at Esdeath.

"You'll never find out Little Wolf." She replied with a smirk.

"That nickname? Come on, I'm as tall as you now, if not taller."

"You're still small." Esdeath stated, and Bard pushed it no further for he knew she meant small in terms of strength.

So the pair resumed their date shortly after that small conversation, which had one other highlight; The clothing store. Or as Bard called it two years ago, a surefire method for Esdeath to make his face redder then wine.

Why did he endure it? Simple, he could at least get clothes in his size in the process due to the fact living with Esdeath proved to be destructive on the occasion. He had to get at least two of everything he bought in case they were destroyed or ruined. But hat can he do to complain?

"Bard! Look at what I found! It's the most loveliest thing ever!" Esdeath called out.

 _"Don't turn. Don't turn."_ These thoughts ran through his head like a wilfire of a mantra before he slowly turned to see Esdeath in a blue and black sundress. She smirked playfully as Bard felt his entire face warm up. He adjusted th collar of his shirt and swore he saw steam rising from it before passing out.

"Splendid." Esdeath chuckled with a grin before turning to the shopkeeper. "I'd like this and the matching bikini please."

 ** _Later that Night_**

"That was a fun outing. We'll have to do it again sometime." Esdeath remarked.

"Only without the attempts at seduction please." Bard pleaded as he ate his dinner. "You did that on purpose I just know it."

"It was payback for saying you didn't want a gift." the general replied.

"Only cause you've given me the Armor. I thought we had this conversation."

Esdeath pouted a small bit before she slowly got an idea in her head as she smirked. "Well, I have others ideas to do in terms of gifts." A small nervous quiver shook Bard as she said that.

 _"Oh please no..."_ was all he could think of before the dining room doors burst open.

"We're back Mila- Oh. We're interrupting." Liver stated. He and Daidara and Nyau felt the General's cold stare as she began to clench a fist. Moments later, She began to pursue the three beasts in anger of being interrupted as Bard calmly finished his supper thinking;

 _"Every date night it ends the same way. Those Three always interrupt about their mission success."_

 **"Sounds more like a you Problem young pup."** Akela's voice resounded in his head. **_"Other then that, your courtship with your mate is rather astounding to say the least. It's almost similar to my Last User. I must say, I'm thoroughly intrigued."_**

 _"What? Really? That's great!"_ Bard exclaimed in his head.

 ** _"The penalty of disappointing me still stands though. But, I believe you are psychologically ready to use one of my abilities."_**

* * *

 **Omake Antics!**

 **No. 7: Halloween at Sweeney's Barbershop!**

The Barbershop had pumpkins out front as Bard arrived in his Victor Frankenstein outfit with Esdeath garbed as a Yuki-Onna.

"Why couldn't I be the Snow Queen again?" Esdeath asked as the pair walked in.

"Because she's been a popular fad amongst the children as of late." Bard replied as he spotted Sweeney and waved, the barber wearing his usual attire, but with some fake blood on it and a prop bloody razor.

"You made it you too! Lovely to see you!" Sweeney shouted as he shook Bard's hand. "Lovely costumes both of you."

"What're you supposed to be?" Bard asked.

"Can't you tell? Serial Killer Barber." The barber replied. Bard looked a bit weirded out as they went ahead and participated in all the games and such for the Halloween party provided by him.

* * *

 ** _Review Response time! (Answering a few this time as there were a lot on my hiatus)_**

 ** _Animefan260: Yes it does! Muahahahaha! Fear Liver's cooking! And enjoy some small cameos of said Lubbock and others!_**

 ** _Imperial Warlord: Thank you as always. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!_**

 ** _grither55: For Bard to actually survive, he probably had to do as Esdeath said, if not to survive but preserve their friendship and later relationship, which she would probably not shatter at the point of the latter. Hope you enjoyed the date!_**

 ** _Chance Green G King: Your enjoyment of the story is all I ask!_**

 ** _OWay-chan: here ya go! One long one! Took me a while to flesh out and make sure it was just right._**

 ** _So. Little explanation, I had a busy several months. Events that unfortunately gave me an unplanned Hiatus. I hope you all can forgive on that front. It's a slow process but this is far from dead. _**

**_Silver lining? You get this Chapter for Halloween and celebrate over 50+ faves and follows alike! So Happy Halloween 2017 everybody!_**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Akame ga Kill belongs to their owners, Takahiro and illustrator Tetsuya Tashiro, please support the Official Release!_**

 ** _Now before we begin, there's gonna be a slight canon divergence in this chapter. I'm putting it out there because it might be the only one, or there could be more, depending on Bard's actions moving forward this chapter on. Some might be large effects, like say who lives/dies, the fate of the Empire, etc._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Jaegers**

 ** _Esdeath's Manor: Noon_**

Bard was slipping on his armor, but leaving off the helmet. It took all he had to not heave a sad sigh. It was two weeks after his date with Esdeath, but those two weeks were fraught with events that shook the foundations of his current lifestyle to its foundations. How one would ask? Listing it off from bad to worst the events are as follows.

One, his friend from the military police, Seryu, ambushed and barely escaped an encounter with Night Raid, even possibly killing a member. Two, Esdeath ordered for her all Teigu team, the Jaegers to be formed, and he was to attend the introductory meeting with the members. That could be listed as good, but Bard had a feeling Esdeath was going to pull something in this meeting to ensure everyone was on their toes to fight, including him, regardless of his position as a reserve member.

Third and worst of all, The Three Beasts were defeated by Night Raid, resulting in the sinking of the Ryuuzetsu. Official reports states Daidara and Nyau were listed as KIA. Former General Liver was discovered by responders in critical condition. The last part struck a blow to Bardulf worse then any of the other news.

It dredged up older memories. Memories of Honey Mead brewing, memories of the loving arms of a mother who loved him unconditionally, memories of when he first met Liver when he and Esdeath attended the military academy.

 _5 years ago: Military Academy_

 _Esdeath celebrated her sixteenth birthday by sparring with several of her peers her level. A thirteen year old Bardulf, one month shy from turning fourteen himself was busy with a training dummy by himself. Of course, this makes him the lone target for the local bullies, including the son of a Minister who threw such weight around. Speaking of which, Bardulf was suddenly pulled backwards by several people, being lead by said person._

 _"Hello Bard. Some of us haven't appreciated how a young northern nobody managed to figure out the answers to today's classes." He said with a grin. "Without Bluey around You're not so tough, are you?"_

 _"Hurry up Syura, we haven't got all day." Said one of the bullies. The leader chuckled as he pulled out a knife._

 _"Rough him up first. Then we'll put a smile on this melancholy face." They did thus, several punches and kicks quickly overpowered Bard as Syura grabbed him by the head. "We'll just say this was a training accident, alright you Bastard?"_

 _Everything was a blur after that, but memory serves that Syura didn't cut Bard, but somehow the former ended up with an injured face. He however was left on the floor, angry tears forming until he noticed someone watching him._

 _"Are you going to get up and prove them wrong Cadet? You can't help anyone on the ground like that." The General Said._

 _"Yes sir." Bard responded as he stood up, pain began to wrack his adolescent body that threatened to push him down. "I've got to show them. Show Esdeath too. But I just keep falling and screwing up every step of the way."_

 _"Do you know why people sometimes fall?"_

 _"Sir?" Bard responded, confused._

 _"It's a simple truth, really. It's so we can learn to pick ourselves up." General Liver offered his hand. "Come on now. Take my hand. I'll make something nice to help take your mind off the pain."_

 _Present_

Bard chuckled ruefully as he recalled that was also the first time he tried his cooking. It ended up giving him a stomachache that actually did do the job at that point. He clenched an armored fist as he punched the wall.

"Damn it! Why do I end up with the emotional brunt of it?!" He yelled at no one in particular. He went off to the meeting room where he opened the door. He took note of those present, a blonde haired man with a golden feather on his head, a naval officer with a rather large fish, a man in a mask, Kurome the Assassin, and-

"Guardsman Bard!" A shout was heard, followed by crash and an "Oof!"

"Seryu, good to see you too, You're recruited too?"

"Coro and I look forward to serving with you again!" The ginger imperial police officer shouted with glee as the aforementioned biological Teigu barked.

"So this is Bardulf. I've heard stories about you." Said the blonde man. "I'm Run. It's a pleasure."

"Hope those stories aren't anything bad." Bard responded with a smile. "I've heard stories about Kurome too and-"

"You can't have any." The aforementioned Assassin turned away from The Navy man, holding her bag away from him. Then an eccentric surgeon with glasses came in with a flourish of flower petals. Then made a slight pass at the Navy Man.

Bard blinked several times in order to process this. What sort of people was she letting into this House!?

"And the rest of you are who?" Bard asked.

"Oh I'm Wave, Wielder Of Grand Chariot." The Navy man responded.

"I'm Bols, Rubicante." The large man in the mask said.

"Dr. Stylish darling, my Teigu is Perfector!" The surgeon said. Bardulf assumed at that he was the medic.

"And I have said my name, but I of course am Bardulf. My Teigu is Gleipnir. I've just now started tapping into some of its power." He then walked to his seat and rested there.

"You're all to be a part of a power team. I'm your reserve member. General Esdeath will tell you the details later. Any questions other then my love life with the General are welcome."

"Wait did he say love li-" Wave began to ask when all of a sudden, the doors burst open and Bard's eyes widened. "Who's That!?"

"What are you all doing here?" The Masked Woman asked back, Bard was choking down what Seryu would later determine as a mix of Laughter and Horror.

 _"So that's her game? Oh no..."_ Bard thought as he realized what it meant and saw her charge at Wave. "Whoa on your toes Wave!" He raised his hand, as a length of chains extended and wrapped Wave by the waist and pulled him back a bit to avoid the incoming attack.

"I hate hazing rituals." Bard muttered as he let go of Wave and charged out with The other Jaegers in the fight. "For the Em-OGHOW!" The Kick he received was slightly dampened by the blow, but it did the work of stunning him for a brief moment.

"Guardsman Bard!" Seryu shouted.

"Just keep fighting her!" He shouted as he motioned for Wave to get in on the fight whilst drawing Gleipnir, only to notice their 'enemy' knocking the wind out of him. " _ **OH NO!** _ This fight is already making one of my new teammates look bad!"

With this he charged Imperial Arm in his right hand he took a swing at the enemy, only for her to chop at his arm with her hand, barely noticing his left shot out a chain to try and trip her but with skill and grace dodged and causes it to hit Run on accident.

"Watch where you throw those!" He shouted at Bard.

"Sorry if my enemy is graceful and lovely in her fi-Gggh!" Bard was suddenly gripped from behind in a worse bearhug as he heard a whisper.

"Say It." She whispered. She then squeezed harder. " ** _Say it.~_** "

"Guhhhh-Yamate! Yamate!" The amber eyed northerner shouted as she dropped him, moving back, barely avoiding Kurome's slice.

"Yasustafa is indeed sharp." The lower half of the mask broke off to reveal an amused grin. "Well done everyone. Some have shown some worth, some we'll have to work on, Wave is the prime example."

"Huh?" Wave Asked, finally getting his breath back as Esdeath unmasked herself.

"As for you Bardulf," She said as she smiled wickedly. "I beat you again. Which means I'm the big spoon next cuddle session.~"

"Gah! They don't need to know that detail dear!" Bardulf shouted, turning redf in th face. Several snickers from some of the guys were heard. _" **Oh.. no...** "_

"With this, I officially say welcome my Jaegers! I am your Commander Esdeath. I see you've already met each other. Let's get down to the rest of this meeting." She said with a satisfied grin.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was pleasant enough. Thus went another day in Bardulf's life.

* * *

 **Omake Antics!**

 **No. 8: Confessions (1 year Anniversary Special)**

"That was reckless." Esdeath stated to a bandaged up 17 year old Bard.

"I know." He replied.

"Honest will probably put you on Imperial Guard duty." She continued.

"I know."

"So why did you go and fight the enemy like that?!" Esdeath shouted angrily.

"Because I'm tired of waiting to prove I'm not weak! I want to be the strongest I can get!" Bard shouted, "I want to live and grow old with the people I've befriended, I want to grow old with you, I want to _be_ with you, I-" He clamped his mouth shut as he realized he spoke too much.

Esdeath's eyes widened at the statement. "Be with me? Bardulf, are you saying you..?" She felt her heart beating as fast as a drum right now. _"This is it, he's asking me to be his! He's finally mine! Wait! I'm the dominant one!"_

"Well, I..It's a Y-" Bardulf couldn't finish as Esdeath presses her lips against his.

"I love you too, dearest. I've been waiting eight whole years to say that to you." She said, as she hopped onto the bed with him. "Now let me recheck those wounds."

"Don't you dare poke them!" Bard shouted.

* * *

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Imperial Warlord: Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Drakedragon297: Wow, actually seeing someone say my story is one of their favorites makes my day. Thank you so much for that._**

 ** _Roman (Guest): Hope the Omake sates your need for BardxEsdeath fluff, cause that flashback I pulled in this chapter made me feel like it needed it._**

 ** _Imfactum: Thanks for The encouragement. I try hard to make a schedule, but it sometimes ends up flat on its back. So taking my time is usually the best way to make this, and any other stories move along._**

 ** _Speaking of this story, it's on the fast approach of reaching one year old, hence the celebration. I know it might be a bit early, but I wanted to at least get this chapter and it's Omake (which serves as the anniversary special) out there. That being said, I still wish a huge thank you to grither55 for the prompt._**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


End file.
